No Sharps
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: 75 percent human. 15 percent avian. 5 percent leopard. Samuel Xavier Evans was a test tube baby, experimented on and crafted by Doctors. He managed to escape from the facility and is now trying to live a "normal" life as a "normal teenager". What happens when he gets sent to William McKinley High School? He'll have to really try and be "normal" now. Or they'll find him again.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

Samuel Xavier Evans, subject 1165. He's 75 percent human, 15 percent avian, 5 percent panthera pardus. He was a test-tube baby, raised in a hospital turned jail facility, held in a cell that was used to hold inmates. "We need blood from 1165 to see how its body is reacting to the new hormone. Turn on the gas.", ordered Dr. Fay as he picked up a folder containing the experiment's charts. Before Sam had a chance to react, the vents in the ceiling of his cell opened up and a gas poured in to knock him unconcious so he wouldn't be able to put up a fight. His legs buckled underneath him and he colapsed to the ground just as Dr. Carter slid the door of his cell open and walked in with a needle and syringe in his hand. The man slid the needle into the boy's arm and drew blood through the syringe until it filled up the attached vial.

"Turn the gass off! Dr. Carter is out!", ordered Dr. Fay as he was handed the vial of blood, watching as the cell door slid closed and was locked again. Sam opened his eyes and sat up, using the palms of them, to rub his eyes so he could see. He could still feel the coldness of the metal mask on over his mouth that was latched behind his head, it was used to 'protect' the scientists as they worked on him. Since he was crafted with 5 percent leopard DNA in his cells, he had teeth sharp enough to tear through flesh and jaws strong enough to crack bone. He shifted his shoulders and left his brown speckled wings unfirl a little as he rose to his feet, walking to the bared door of his cell. "Get back 1165!", ordered one of the security guards that were assigned to each ward of the facility.

Sam snapped his teeth together from behind the metal mask but remained where he was standing, until he saw a the security guard remove the black baton from his belt in a warning. The teen gave in and backed away from the door, hearing the baton slid back into place on the man's belt. "Make sure all the cell doors are locked down, a club from McKinley High is here to observe some of the experiments to give them a better look into a new world.", explained Dr. Fay as he opened the main door to the ward for some of the newly crafted experiments. "All cells are locked down and secured, bring them in.", said the security guard as he examined each cell door to make sure it was secure. "What club is here this time?", asked Dr. Carter in slight annoyance as he wrote down the results from 1165's blood test. "Something called Glee Club, it's a show choir.", replied Dr. Fay as he led the club into the ward.

"You each have been assigned a number, that number represents which experiment you've been assigned to. You Teacher will hand out your numbers and the guard will take you to your experiment. Just remember, don't pass the yellow line, it's for your own safety.", explained Dr. Fay as he shut the door behind the Teacher and students. "Alright, guys. Here are your numbers and I'll be right here if you need any help with one of the questions on your papers.", explained the man in the sweater vest. "I can't believe Principal Figgins approved this. I dont want to be around psychos.", said a Latina in a cheerleading uniform. "They're not psychos, Santana, they're special.", said a blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail, he pinky hooked with the Latina's. "Brittany's right, Santana. They're just special.", said the second blonde girl. "Just try and get to know them, Santana.", ordered the man in the sweater vest. "No prob', Mr. Shuester.", replied Santana as she walked over to one of the guards and he walked the three girls to their experiments.

Sam brushed light brown hair out of his eyes and let his fingers graze over the buckle at the back of the mask as he walked to the cell door again. "1165 if I have to tell you again you'll regret it. Get away from door!", ordered the guard as he rapped on the cell door with the black baton. Sam lunged at him and was almost able to get his hand on the guard's shirt, but the door stopped him. "Which one of your students has number 1165?", asked the guard as he looked over at Mr. Shuester. "Anybody have 1165?", asked Mr. Shuester as he looked around at each of his students. "It looks like I do.", replied a small brunette guy in designer clothes. _It looks too fancy for his taste. _"Is there a problem with the guy?", asked Mr. Shuester curiously. "No, he's just a newly finished experiment and is a bit on the dangerous side. He's crafted with avian and leopard DNA mixed into his own, he has wings and abnormally sharp teeth with jaws strong enough to crack bone. Not to mention the light leopard print that goes up the back and sides of his arms and on his back and shoulders. I can switch you to another experiment if you'd like?", asked the guard as he walked over to Kurt.

"No, thank you. I can handle it, I'm up for a challenge. I'll be fine, Mr. Shuester. I promise.", explained Kurt as he allowed the guard to walk him over to the cell that Sam was in. "Just be careful, Kurt.", ordered his Teacher as he skeptically watched the brunette as he approached the cell. Kurt opened up his bag and took out a folder holding the papers that had questions on that needed to be answered for his assignment. "Um, why is there like a mask on his mouth and jaw?", asked the brunette curiously as he looked over at Dr. Fay. "It's for our protection. Like Frank said, he has teeth sharp enough to tear your flesh to bits and jaws strong enough to break your bones. We'd be in some serious trouble if that mask came off and he managed to get out. Thats why we advise you to stay behind the yellow line.", explained Dr. Fay. Kurt just nodded and looked back at the dirty blonde haired teen, who was eyeing him cautiously from across the cell.

"Do you have a name?", asked the brunette as he looked over at him. Before he had the chance to respond to the brunette, a loud alarm shouted out above them all. "Get all the students and the Teacher into the lab room! We're having a malfunction with the locks in this ward, an experiment has already gotten out!", ordered Dr. Carter from the stairs of the second level of the ward. Frank ushered the students and Mr. Shuester into the lab room and shut and locked the door behind him. "Should we be worried?", asked the boy in the wheelchair. "What do you think, Artie?", asked the tallest teen as he looked around in shock. "Shut up, Finn!", ordered both Artie and a black girl, named Mercedes. "Relax, Mercedes. I'm sure we'll be fine in here with the Doctors and secuirty guard.", said a smaller girl with long brown hair. "We're going to be fine, guys. Rachel's right on this one.", said the Asian couple at the same time. "Mike and Tina are right. We're safe as long as we're in here.", promised Mr. Shuester.

"1165 is out and the mask is off! He tore it off!", said Dr. Fay in austonishment. Everybody in the lab room backed away from the big glass window that was used to see all the experiments from a safe distance. Sam rubbed his sore jaw and opened his mouth a few times to get the feeling back in it, before he unfirled his wings completely. "He's not going to hurt us, guys. He just wants out.", explained Kurt quickly when he saw Frank taking his gun out of the holster. The dirty blonde haired teen looked over at the brunette as he walked up to the glass window, only to have a mowhawk headed teen grab his arm quickly. "I'll be fine, Puck. He's really not going to hurt us, he just wants out of here. He's as scared as we are.", explained Kurt as he pulled the mowhawk headed teen over to him and up to the glass. Puck gasped when he saw the teen extend his wings even further and give them a good shake to get the feeling in them. "What's your name?", asked the mowhawk headed teen as he placed his hand on the glass to get a better look.

"My name's Sam.", replied Sam before he backed away from the glass and pumped his wings up and down in hard strokes. The dirty blonde moved his wings faster as they lifted him off of the ground. He flew to the nearest window and used his feet to smash the glass and then used his hands to clear away the shards. This was his chance to get out, to be free, and nothing was going to stop him now. Sam tucked in his wings and pushed his body through the small window, wincing when a shard of glass tore out some of his secondy feathers. He jumped off the ledge of the window and unfirled his wings, feeling them fill with the warm air outside. _Finally. Maybe now I can start a new life? Try and be like a normal human being. Blend in. _


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

Sam flew until it felt as though his wings were going to fall off of his back at any second, but the wind in his wings reminded him of just how free he really was now. He curled his wings in a bit and let himself free fall through the air, before he snapped them back out to help him land. The teen's legs landed on the hard ground and he ended up getting a mouthful of dirt when he landed. "That needs a lot of work.", Sam said to himself as he spit out the dirt and rolled his tongue around in his mouth to get rid of the remainder. _Where in the hell am I? _The brown haired teen shook out his wings before he folded them in tightly against his body, he then pulled on an old sweatshirt to cover them, or at least attempt to. _Time for a new life, a new life means a new look. _Sam looked around in an attempt to locate a road before he raised his nose to the air trying to catch a scent.

The wind now blew in his direction, bringing in the scent of fresh cooked food and something that smelled a little fruity. He tested the air again and rolled his tongue to get rid of the taste, nothing was worse than the taste of hair spray. Sam tensed his legs and took off running in the direction that the scent led him, they hadn't crafted leopard DNA into him for nothing, he had been given the ability to run fast and had a lot of endurance. He jumped over a fallen tree and continued to run letting his nose lead him to the right place, he slid to a stop at a wide clearing, where he saw many roads and many tables set up. It looked as though it was a gathering of some sort, like a community picnic or something like that. "Come on over, handsome. It looks like you've been put through a war, let's get you cleaned up.", said a young woman as she gestured for him to come closer.

Sam knew better than to trust humans but even some of them had to be good, you just never truly knew which were good and which were bad. "Come on, no need to be shy.", the young woman said as she gestured to him again. The teen tucked his wings in tighter as he walked over to her, allowing her to guide him over to one of the trailers where they'd do what they needed to. "What brings you all the way out here?", asked the woman as she sat him down in a chair. "I'm looking for a new start, going to start a new life.", explained Sam as he sat down and let himself be leaned back over a sink. "Well then, let's start with your hair. We'll give you a new color and a new cut.", explained the woman as she washed out the teen's hair, getting out all the dirt from flying. Sam kept himself on full alert and kept glancing around to make sure that he wasn't being followed by anybody. "My name is Barb. What's yours?", asked the woman as she began to trim the teen's hair, making it shorter and shorter by each snip. "My names Samuel, but people just call me Sam.", explained the teen as he let his eyes wander around the area, checking every possible place for where any of the doctors or guards could have been hiding.

"Well, Sam. Take a look at your hair, now, all we have to do is bleach it and dye it.", explained Barb as she handed him a mirror, watching as he examined his new hair, a smile growing on his lips. "That's perfect. It looks really good. What color are we dying it?", asked Sam as he handed the mirror back to the woman, watching as she walked over to a table where there were many dye bottles lined up in rows. "I was thinking we bleach it first and then dye it a light blonde. Your hair is kinda dark right now, so it'll be as if you have brown high lights in it when we're finished.", explained the woman as she picked up a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a bottle of the dye. _I really hope this works. I'm never going back to that institution. If they want me back, I'm not going back alive. _"Lean on back and we'll get you finished up.", explained Barb as she had him lean back over a tub of water.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Now that he had his hair bleached and dyed, it was time to find something to wear. Being in the same clothes for months weren't what he was looking forward to when he wanted to start a new life. "Do you know of the nearest place where I can find something different to wear? I've been in these clothes for a while.", asked Sam as he turned to face Barb after he dried his hair. "Come with me, I'll find you something to wear.", said Barb as she led him to a trailer full of clothes on racks. "Thank you.", replied the blonde as he walked into the trailer with her, making sure that the door remained open as an escape route. "Try these on and see how they fit.", ordered the woman as she chose a pair of camo pants and a black tank top off of the rack. She gestured towards a closed off section of the trailer and the teen walked back their to try the clothes on. He slipped off his dirty jeans and shirt and placed them on the floor, before putting on the camo pants and the tank top. The tank top was tight fitting and cramped his wings uncomfortably against his body. _Need to cut this thing or I wont be able to fly. _"Put this on with it.", ordered Barb as she handed him a black sweatshirt to go with it.

Sam opened the door and took the sweatshirt from her, before using his teeth and fingers to cut slits in the tank top, hooking his wings through them easily. He shook out his wings a few times to unruffle his feathers before he tucked his wings tightly against his back, putting on the sweatshirt over top of them. "Come on out then. Let's see it.", ordered the woman as she knocked on the door, coaxing the teen to come out. The blonde fixed the outfit on his body before he opened the door and walked out, doing a slow spin for the woman. "That works perfectly for your figure. You'll be walking in style now.", complimented Barb as she gave the sweatshirt a tug to make it fit his body better. "Thank you. For all of your help, Barb.", praised Sam as he followed her out of the trailer and back onto the grass. "You're welcome, sweetheart. Now go on, I bet your family is waiting for you.", said the woman as she nudged him with her hand and snapped a towel at him with a smile on her face. 


End file.
